1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of nitric oxide (NO), and to an apparatus for conducting the process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nitric acid is presently used as the raw material for the production of numerous chemical compounds. Nitric acid is used extensively in the production of synthetic nitrogenous fertilizer, and is currently produced in industrial quantities by the combustion of ammonia with atmospheric oxygen at 800.degree. C. over platinum/rhodium catalysts. The ammonia in turn is produced by the Haber-Bosch process from atmospheric nitrogen and hydrogen.
Proposals have been made in the past to utilize the heat produced by the strongly exothermic combustion of ammonia, by carrying out the reaction in a high-temperature fuel cell (Roger D. Farr and Costas G. Vayenas, Ammonia High Temperature Solid Electrolyte Fuel Cell, J. Electrochem. Soc., July 1980, pages 1478-1483). At least a part of the free enthalpy (.DELTA.G) characteristic of the reaction, would then be available as electrical energy at the terminals of the cell.
Although a fuel cell of this type may be industrially feasible, its profitability is doubtful because of the considerable expenses involved. A need therefore continues to exist for an improved technique of producing nitric oxide.